Doomed, damned and screwed
by Lord rax
Summary: A doomed timeline in a null, void and dead session. Good luck.


**April 14th**

Another day goes by.  
Another boring as hell day.  
Another day with people you don't care about.  
Another day where you feel alone.  
Never a normal day.

Kail sat silently on his couch while his limbs draped at odd angles over the furniture. He was only vaguely aware of the television blaring warnings at him.

_Meteor storm  
_

How blissful.  
How Serene.

_underground bunker_

My time has come.  
What a graceful oblivion.

_2 million dead, 3 million, 5, 10, 20._

That'll be a dent in my monkey sphere.

The television was abruptly shut off by a high speed traveling wrench. "The apocalypse is has started, I'm gonna head out for an hour or so." Kail snatched a surrisingly clean metal pipe out of a supply cupboard as he strolled to his house's only working door, it also happened to have 5 different deadlocks. metal pipe in hand, Kail kicked his jacket into the air and tossed it over his shoulder.

he walked onto the street, behind him he could hear the muffled words of his loving mother be cut off by a slamming door.

_It's gonna be a long day._

As Kail stalked down the empty streets of his poor neighborhood with nothing but a grim smile on his face; rocks smashed to the ground around him like rain in a tempest. Kail was the eye of the storm. As per usual.

Sighing in boredom, Kail flipped open his phone at the exact moment a meteorite slammed down into a house on his right. The impact was so ferocious that it blew away the adjacent houses as well as decimating the initial target, for a brief moment the sound of a child screaming could almost be heard. Kail barely even noticed.

**ScarceTwilight [ST] began pestering PhantasmalApathy [PA]**

**ST: are we going to play Sburb or not? The others are set up and we need our leader?  
**PA: You realize that the world is ending. Right?**  
ST: dude, the world ends around you every second day, you litterally almost got us killed just last tuesday. We don't really care anymore.  
**PA: That wasn't my fault. How should I know that I look the like the third heir to some stupid throne.  
PA: Besides, if we don't die today, we can play tomorrow. Get to a fall out shelter.**  
ST: Hell no man, we're screwed in 12 ways from the bank anyway. We are just gonna get this session set up and enjoy this game before we get killed.  
**PA: Whatever. Good luck.

**ScarceTwilight [ST] ceased pestering PhantasmalApathy [PA]**

hours seemed to pass as Kail traversed his world, broken houses and space rocks littered the ground and air.

Kail swung his metal pipe through the air as though he were fighting an epic imaginary opponent. He continued bashing down imaginary foes as he walked. In his mind he could always imagine such vivid opponents and fights. Duels of magic and intense skill that he knew he could never recreate in real life.

"HELP ME!" Kail's imaginary antics were interrupted by a shrill shout for a help. It appeared that a group of black, imp-like creatures were holding a girl onto the ground, clawing at her wrists and shins. The girl was oddly composed for her situation, her sobs were quite quiet in comparison to her yell for help.

Kail stood motionlessly for a few seconds, the pure abstraction of the whole scenario was lost on him. It was only when a 10 foot tall black ogre came into view that Kail came to his senses.

Sprinting as fast as he could and with comparatively little thought, Kail leaped into the air and slammed his metal pipe into the skull of the imp holding down the girl's right arm, immediately the imp turned to black smoke and left behind a collection of weird blue orbs. Kail had to hide how ecstatic he was.

The girl shoved her bleeding hand into pocket and produced an equally blood covered gun. A deafening sound and a flash later, the remaining imps were running scared and Kail was falling backwards in shock.

Rising to her feet, the girl flicked her hair out of her bloodshot eyes, grabbed Kail's arm and fired off all of her bullets with decreasing accuracy towards the ever approaching ogre. "Run!"

_Damn that gun is loud._

The ogre roared in pain and began rushing towards the two acquaintances. "What the hell is that thing!?" Kail shouted as he smashed a window with his pipe. With a brief smile, Kail gestured for the girl to enter first. With an equally brief smile, the girl climbed in the window. "I don't know, they just showed up after I started playing Sburb."

The ogre shoved it's massive arm through the window just as Kail finished climbing through. "Are there any other ways into the house?" Kail asked casually as he smashed his metal pipe into the ogres thumb. Great sobs of pain escaped from the ogre as it withdrew its hand and stuck its head through the window with pout.

"Doors are locked, windows are shut... There is that one hole where the bathtub AND toilet were thrown through the wall. But we fixed that up." The girl giggled and ignored the bewildered expression on Kail's face. "Can we get some bandages for my cuts?"

Kail nodded. "Yeah, while I'm at it, do you want some help with your sburb session. I may as well help out a pretty girl on my last day on earth."

The girl smiled mischievously. "Are you saying what I think you are saying? Do you really think I would go for that..." The girl blinked her eyes rapidly and sighed an incredibly feminine sigh. The irony was so thick in her actions that you could cut it.

Silence remained for a few good seconds while the two made eye contact and rapidly changing expressions. Kail felt that they could have an entire conversation with no words.

"So you're serious, you want to help me and go against the instruction manual by bringing in an outside player?"  
"Yes"  
"You're a dangerous one, aren't you." The girl casually threw her empty gun magazine to the floor. "I have something I want to show you... And I am quite pretty, aren't I"

Kail smirked and slowly shook his head.

_Sssmmooooottthhhh mmmoooovvveeesss_

The girl beckoned for him to follow, quickly leading him to a room with a glowing gold mask on top of an incredibly complicated looking piece of machinery. The complexity of the room was only increased by the fact that the mask was surrounded by assorted broken weaponry and bullet casings. "If we break this mask, we'll get into the medium. Any ideas on how to break it?"

Kail closely examined the mask for a few minutes, it was as simple as could possibly be. Apparently pure gold, smooth with elliptical eyes and a surprisingly daunting smile. After he was done examining it, he decided to try the thing he knew best. HITTING THINGS WITH HEAVY OBJECTS.

After a good 2 minutes of hitting the mask with his metal pipe, the girl asked him to move aside and blasted the mask with a shotgun shell to no effect.

"This mask ain't breaking normally. Now I'll show you what we will be breaking it with."

Kail was suddenly aware that the girls cuts were suddenly healed. If she could heal so fast, Kail wondered why she asked for bandages in the first place.

The girl lead him to the basement and into a room with even more complicated machinery. "Ignore the totem lathe, we only want the alchematizer."

The girl reached out her hand "Pass me your metal pipe."

Kail hissed and held his precious pipe to his chest with the love and care a mother has for a child. The two stared at each other for a relatively intense moment before Kail relinquished his grip and handed it over. He felt incredibly dirty.

The girl began messing around with a bunch of dials. "From what I've seen, this device combines concepts into one form and that creates an appropriate aesthetic look for it based on the original objects, how the object is formed and how the concepts combine takes a bit of tinkering."

Kail wasn't listening.

The girl placed her shotgun and the metal pipe onto the alchematiser. One button press later and a black tube replaced the two objects in a flash of blue, the black tube almost looked like a really badass flash light.

The girl grinned as she flicked her phone open "And that's how it works... Who the hell are you." The girl was visibly scared.

Kail turned around to see a blonde haired man leaning against the wall, he appeared roughly 21 and was dressed in entirely maroon clothing. On his chest was a half filled loved heart.

"I'm the Lord of Heart." The man lifted up a gun and shot the girl in between the eyes.

Kail was screaming for a time that seemed to go on forever. Tears and curses bled from his face.

The blonde haired man disappeared in a brilliant flash of light and reappeared behind the girl and supported her dead body.

"I'll take this." The blonde man vanished in a flash of purple with the girls body.

For a long time, Kail sat alone with not a thought in his head. He was numb.

That was when the girl's pesterchum activated on her fallen phone.

Another day goes by.  
Never a normal day.


End file.
